Minatohari
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: Kushina sangat membenci matahari. Menurutnya, matahari itu panas, terik, silau, dan mengingatkannya pada.. Durian. Warn: cerita biasa, gaje, typo, dll. Fic for MinaKushi Canon Challenge:D


A/N: Fic For MinaKushi Canon Challenge. Tema 8: Matahari. Di sini Kushina masih payah, dan banyak yang beda dari cerita asli, mohon dimaklumi...

Oke, maaf apabila cerita mudah ditebak, biasa, ditambah aneh dan gaje, karena saya adalah manusia:p Ito harap, kalian suka:)

.

.

**Minatohari**

By: Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto

By: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Canon, Ooc, Aneh, Typo(s), dll.

Genre: Romance, Humor.

Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina.

Rated: T(maybe)

Oneshot.

.

.

.

"Panas..." Ucap seorang gadis cilik berambut merah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Menjadikan tangannya sendiri sebagai pengganti kipas.

Ia menghela napas sambil sesekali melirik sekilas ke arah sang surya.

Ini semua salah matahari.

Kenapa matahari harus ada di dunia ini? Ia benci sekali dengan yang namanya matahari. Matahari itu selalu panas, silau, terik dan mengingatkannya pada... durian.

Durian. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya jengkel, apalagi melihatnya?

_"Aku ingin menjadi hokage yang diakui penduduk desa."_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di otak-nya. Kalimat pertama yang ia dengar dari bocah pirang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'durian'. Ia ingat sekali ekspresi Minato—durian—saat mengucapkannya. Penuh keyakinan dan tekad.

Kushina mendengus. Menatap ke arah Minato dengan pandangan tak bersahabat. Bocah laki-laki itu sedang duduk jauh darinya dan membaca buku. Sesekali ia terlihat merespon celotehan anak lelaki lainnya dengan senyuman kecil. Sedangkan Kushina, gadis itu sedang duduk di ayunan yang jauh dari kerumunan itu. Sendirian.

Berpikir keras dengan otak-nya yang berusia 9 tahun.

Bagaimana caranya agar kemampuannya dapat diakui? Padahal Minato saja tidak melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kepopuleran. Kalau begini, dia akan kalah saat pemungutan suara. Dan Minato akan menjadi hokage. Itu mimpi buruk.

"Ah, aku tahu, _ttebane_!" Ia berteriak mendadak. Membuat beberapa anak menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang heran ke arahnya. "Ups!" Gumamnya pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia kembali duduk dengan manis.

Mengajak Minato berduel, dan memaksanya untuk mengakui kehebatan seorang Uzumaki Kushina. Bukan ide yang buruk, bukan?

.

.

.

"Durian! Aku mau mengajakmu duel, _ttebane_!" Teriak Kushina.

Semua mata yang berada di ruangan itu tertuju pada gadis berambut merah, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Senyum penuh percaya diri tampak menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Duel? Tomat mengajak Minato menikah?" Ujar seorang bocah pirang klan Yamanaka dengan nada kaget yang dibuat-buat. Kushina cengo. Diajarkan siapa anak itu?

"Ih, bukan! Duel itu artinya makan berdua pada malam hari..." Ujar Chouza sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Mulut Kushina terbuka lebar. Walaupun ia masih berumur 9 tahun, bukan berarti ia tak tahu makan bersama pada malam hari itu namanya dinner.

"Aish... Kalian ini! Duel itu artinya bertanding." Seorang lagi mulai ikut-ikutan, Shikaku. Sambil menguap tentunya.

"Tunggu! Bukannya duel itu menikah?"

"Bukan! Duel itu makan bersama pada malan hari..."

"Yang benar 'malam', bukan malan... _Mendokusai._"

Kushina menghela napas. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan bocah-bocah itu. Ia menoleh, menatap Minato yang hanya tertawa mendengarkan teman-temannya.

"Durian!" Panggil Kushina. Minato menoleh sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ada apa, Kushi-_chan_?"

Pletakk!

"Jangan pernah memanggilku begitu." Ujarnya dengan nada horror.

"B-baik..." Tanpa sadar, Inoichi dan Chouza ikut-ikutan menjawab.

"Jadi... Mau ngajak duel apa?" Tanya Minato santai, seakan-akan pukulan Kushina yang mengenai kepalanya dengan telak tak terasa sakit sedikitpun.

"Ayo ke lapangan,_ ttebane_! Kita lomba lari!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja berduel, apa lagi?"

"Bukan. Maksudku... Untuk apa kita melakukan duel ini?"

"Untuk berduel kubilang! Sudahlah, ayo!"

Minato menepuk jidatnya keras. Berduel untuk duel. Astaga! Sulit sekali menanyakan pada Kushina untuk apa duel ini diadakan.

Dengan langkah pasrah, Minato berjalan mengikuti Kushina, diiringi oleh trio InoShikaCho yang merasa diri mereka ikut terlibat.

.

.

.

"Bersedia... Siap... Mulai!" Teriakan Inoichi membuat Kushina tersentak kaget, ia kemudian langsung berlari. Memutari Konoha, bukan hal yang mudah, mengingat betapa luasnya tempat itu. Tapi, ia adalah seorang calon kunoichi, dan calon seorang hokage. Mengelilingi Konoha adalah masalah kecil baginya. Sekecil jari jempolnya yang kecil.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Kushina berhenti. Lari sejauh ini membuatnya lelah. Amat-sangat lelah. Setidaknya ia tak melihat Minato, itu artinya kedudukannya masih berada di atas.

"Oii... Semangat ya!" Teriak Inoichi. Kushina menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengangguk, kemudian kembali berlari dari tempatnya semula yang hanya berjarak 20 langkah dengan Inoichi dan yang lain.

Setelah selang 2 menit, Kushina berhenti lagi karena kehabisan napas. Peluh sudah membanjiri pelipisnya, namun, kepala Inoichi, Chouji, dan Shikaku masih terlihat dari kejauhan.

Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengelilingi Konoha? Padahal ia sudah berlari jauh.

"Oke, Kushina... Ganbatte!" Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian kembali berlari. Setidaknya Minato belum membalapinya, bukan?

.

.

.

"Lama sekali..." Gerutu Shikaku. Inoichi sudah berjongkok sambil menopang dagunya, menatap ke arah Kushina berlari dengan tatapan bosan. Sedangkan Chouji sedang pergi untuk membeli keripik kentang yang lain.

"Kushina sudah sampai belum?" Tanya Minato dari belakang mereka. Inoichi mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian menghela napas bosan.

"Kushina masih di sana..." Tunjuk Shikaku.

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

"APAA?! Sejak kapan kau di sana?" Inoichi menjerit histeris, sedangkan Shikaku terlihat membelalakan mata sipitnya.

"Entahlah... Sudah agak lama."

"Kau... Benar-benar memutari Konoha?" Tanya Inoichi dengan nada tak yakin.

"Tentu saja. 'Kan, peraturannya itu..." Jawab Minato polos. Shikaku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak yakin, sebelum kemudian Minato kembali membuka suaranya. "Kedai Teuchi-_jiisan_ ramai sekali. Aku rasa sedang ada potongan harga untuk pembelian 2 ramen jumbo."

Dan Shikaku mengangguk percaya.

.

.

.

Zraasssshhhh!

"G-ganbatte..." Gumam Kushina, sambil terus berlari. Bajunya benar-benar basah kuyup karena hujan turun dengan derasnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia merasa sedikit tenang begitu melihat gerbang Konoha telah berada di depan matanya. Ternyata usahanya berlari selama se-jam membuahkan hasil.

"Hosh.. Hosh—akh...!" Ia terjatuh. Bagus, tubuhnya lelah, dan pakaiannya kotor penuh lumpur. Jangan bilang bahwa Minato sekarang berada di—entah dimana, untuk berteduh dan mengisi tenaga.

Huh, pengecut sekali bocah pirang itu.

"Berteduh dulu, Kushina." Oh, bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara Minato yang mengajaknya untuk berteduh. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Gadis iti kemudian bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan tangannya dari lumpur, walau usahanya sia-sia.

Entah kenapa, rasanya hujan telah berhenti mengenainya. Padahal ia dapat dengan jelas melihat hujan turun. Dan saat ia mendongak ke atas...

Payung? Sejak kapan ada payung yang bisa melayang?

Ia tak menghiraukan hal itu dan kembali berlari. Setelah cukup lama ia berlari, payung itu masih saja setia mengikutinya. Ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian kembali berlari.

"Hmmpf..."

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara seseorang yang menahan tawa. Ia berbalik, dan sangat-sangat terkejut mendapati Minato berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Memayunginya. Oh, pantas saja payungnya bisa terbang.

"D-durian? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memayungimu." Jawab Minato simpel. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, _ttebane_!"

"Tapi nanti kau sakit..."

"Dipayungi atau tidak, aku sudah pasti akan sakit, kan? Lihat bajuku! Basah semua..."

Minato terlihat menggaruk rambutnya yang basah dan tentu saja tak gatal. "Yah, setidaknya biar kau tidak kehujanan..."

Kushina terdiam. Menatap Minato dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian menatap payungnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia berkata—lebih tepatnya berteriak.

"_Baka_!" Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Minato. Minato mengerutkan kening, kemudian menjatuhkan payung yang ia pegang, dan berlari mengejar Kushina. Mau 1 jam Kushina berlari terlebih dahulu dari Minato, atau bahkan sehari lebih dulu dari Minato, Minato tetap akan dapat mengejarnya. Bayangkan saja, lari Kushina yang sudah seperi siput, dan lari Minato yang secepat cahaya. Perbedaannya sungguh jauh.

"Kushina, tunggu!" Ucap Minato dengan nada serius seraya memegang telapak tangan Kushina.

"Lepaskan, _dattebane_!" Kushina terus menunduk, dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman Minato.

"Kushina, Kau... Menangis?" Tanya Minato ragu. Kushina tetap menundukkan kepala. Ia menangis.

"Tidak, _ttebane_!"

"Lalu itu apa?" Minato menunjuk ke arah cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi Kushina.

"Kelilipan!"

Sebelah alis Minato terangkat.

Kelilipan? Di saat hujan deras turun?

Jika saja situasinya tidak begini, ia pasti sudah menepuk keningnya sekuat tenaga. Bahkan sampai memar.

"Lepaskan, _ttebane!_ Aku mau sendiri!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau lepas."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak. Setidaknya biarkan aku ikut bersamamu..."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah bilang mau sendiri."

"Tapi sendiri itu tidak enak, Kushina..."

"Peduli apa kau, durian? Pokoknya, cepat per—"

"Tidak akan!" Bentak Minato dengan nada serius. Kushina terdiam, kemudian setelah beberapa saat...

"Kau... Membentakku..."

"E-eh.."

"Huwaaaaa! Durian jelek! Jahat!" Kushina kembali berlari. Kali ini Minato tak mengejarnya. Bocah Namikaze itu masih shock dengan kelakuan Kushina yang amat-sangat OOC.

"Ini... Bukan mimpi, kan?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kushina tak masuk. Minato khawatir setengah mati karena merasa dirinya-lah penyebab ketidakhadiran bocah berisik itu. Sepanjang hari, sejak ia masuk ke kelas dan mengetahui Kushina tidak masuk, aura suram langsung terpancar dari tubuhnya. Membuat teman-temannya tak berani mendekatinya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar tegur sapa.

"Namikaze Minato. Giliranmu." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Minato maju ke depan. Karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan begitu sudah berada di depan, ia memilih untuk bertanya. "Ano... _Sensei_. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Jiraiya yang kebetulan ditugaskan mengajar anak-anak di akademi hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Ck, ck... Ternyata pengaruh Uzumaki membuatmu tidak konsentrasi, ya!"

Uzumaki.

Minato menunduk. Aura suram semakin terpancar dengan jelas. Tubuhnya terlihat benar-benar lesu.

"E-eh.."

'Gawat! Seharusnya aku tak menyinggung Uzumaki.' Batin Jiraiya.

"Err... A-ayo, cepat! Tunjukan kebolehanmu... Buat 3 bunshin!" Jiraiya cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pria yang terkenal mesum itu sangat bersyukur karena kemudian Minato bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tak menunjukkan adanya niatan untuk hidup.

Dan...

Booff!

1 bunshin pun muncul. Lalu... Booff! Bunshin itu langsung menghilang seketika. Minato langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan duduk tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti.

Jiraiya cengo.

.

.

.

"Huaachiii!" Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia bersin. Ini semua karena hujan deras kemarin. Padahal ia selalu menyukai hujan karena matahari tidak akan terlihat saat itu. Namun, sepertinya ia berubah pikiran.

Itu semua karena, matahari kali ini membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman. Hangat. Tapi tetap saja silau, membuatnya harus terbangun karena letak kasurnya yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Mungkin...

Hujan lebih buruk dari matahari.

Mungkin. Tapi mungkin saja pikiran itu akan berubah begitu ia sembuh.

"Lama-lama panas juga!" Ujarnya. Ia kemudian turun dari kasur, dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Kushina-chan..." Panggil seorang wanita lanjut usia dengan nada yang amat lembut. Wanita itu memiliki rambut yang sama dengan Kushina. Merah. Itu karena ia juga berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Lebih tepatnya, ia adalah Uzumaki Mito, istri dari hokage pertama, Senju Hashirama. Wanita cantik itulah yang merawat Kushina semenjak desa Uzushiogakure hancur.

"Iya, Mito-_baasama_?" Jawab Kushina dengan suara serak. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita tua itu, dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Temanmu ada yang datang menjenguk. Sebaiknya kau temui dia. Ingat, jangan kemana-mana... Kau masih sakit." Suara yang terdengar ringkih itu selalu dapat membuat Kushina tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kushina!" Seru bocah pirang yang langsung memeluknya erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kukira kau tak masuk karena marah padaku. Ternyata kau sakit parah..."

Wajah Kushina merah padam. Ia berusaha untuk mendorong bocah pirang bernama Namikaze Minato itu, dan tentu saja usahanya berhasil, bahkan sampai membuat Minato terjengkal ke belakang.

"S-s-sesak, _t-ttebane_..." Kushina berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya diam-diam. Oh Tuhan, sebesar ini kah, pengaruh dari pelukan seorang Namikaze Minato? Pantas saja, banyak sekali gadis yang menyukainya.

"M-maaf..." Wajah Minato juga tampak merona. Dalam hati, bocah itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia sungguh tak ingin Kushina membencinya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa?!" Bentak Kushina pura-pura. Tentu saja untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Um... Kau tidak masuk sekolah... Jadi belum sempat ikut ujian membuat bunshin."

"Ha? Ujian?! Perasaan tidak ada pengumuman begitu!"

"Tadi Jiraiya-sensei yang mengajar. Jadi beliau langsung—"

"Oh, Jadi _ero-sensei_ penyebabnya? Kalau begitu, aku ulangan sendirian nanti? Curang!" Kushina memotong ucapan Minato, membuat bocah Namikaze itu menggeleng-geleng.

"Tenang saja... Aku juga remidi, kok!"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Hwahahahaha! Jangan bercanda, durian! Seorang Namikaze Minato remidi? Oh tidak, orang mati akan hidup kembali." Tawa Kushina menggelegar. Ia tertawa terus-terusan sampai air matanya keluar. Minato hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Entah, ia harus bersikap apa, antara senang karena Kushina menyebut namanya, atau heran mengapa Kushina menertawainya dengan alasan yang tak jelas? Setelah sekian lama, Kushina akhirnya menghentikan tawa dan menyeka air matanya. "Serius?"

Minato mengangguk. Kushina kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mengajak Minato untuk duduk. "Oke..." Kushina membuka suara.

"Kau... Remidi?" Tanya Kushina ragu. Minato mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Kita bisa ujian bersama."

Kushina terdiam. Ia tampak sedang menimang-nimang. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian melirik Minato terus-menerus. Dan pada akhirnya Kushina memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "durian..."

Minato menoleh. "Hm?"

"Ajariakumembuatbunshin." Lanjut Kushina cepat. Membuat Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ajariakumembuatbunshin." Ulang Kushina. Masih sama cepat dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Kushina... Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu kalau kau bicara cepat seperti itu."

"Baik! Baik!" Seru Kushina. Ia kemudian menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Seakan-akan hendak menandatangani sebuah perkamen penting yang akan menentukan nasib negara-nya. "Ajari aku membuat bunshin..." Pinta Kushina. Lebih tepatnya, ujar Kushina.

"E-eh..." Minato hendak tertawa, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan Kushina.

"Jangan tertawa." Desis gadis Uzumaki itu.

.

.

.

.

Konsentrasi.

Minato bilang, hanya itulah kuncinya. Saat ini, gadis berusia 9 tahun itu tengah berdiri di tempat latihan para nin. Kebetulan tak ada satupun nin yang latihan di sana.

Minato tidak bisa mengajarinya latihan karena _sandaime-sama_ memanggilnya untuk alasan tertentu. Tentu saja Kushina sangat tidak peduli alasan sandaime memanggil Minato, yang ia permasalahkan adalah...

Mengapa sandaime memanggil Minato di saat yang tidak tepat?

Memutuskan untuk kembali berlatih, Kushina pun memejamkan matanya.

Konsentrasi.

Itu artinya ia harus berhenti memikirkan Minato, karena tiap kali mengingatnya, ia tak bisa konsen.

Saat dirinya mulai dapat berkonsentrasi memusatkan chakra, panas terik matahari membuat keningnya berkerut.

Matahari. Senyum. Minato.

Ia membuka matanya, dan mendelik pada sang surya, namun, hanya bertahan kurang dari 1detik, ia kembali menatap depan.

Matahari menyebalkan.

Batinnya. Gadis itu kembali mem-fokuskan dirinya. Namun, lagi-lagi ia kembali merasakan panas.

Kembali mengingat matahari.

Kembali mengingat senyum Minato yang secerah matahari.

Kembali mengingat rambut Minato yang sama dengan warna matahari di kertas gambar.

Dan... Kembali mengingat Minato.

"Arrggghhhh!" Kushina menjerit frustasi. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura. Pohonnya belum berbunga. Setidaknya sampai musim semi tiba.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Membuat iris violet itu tak terlihat.

"Ternyata konsentrasi itu susah sekali, ya!" Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, matahari! Lihat saja, kalau sampai aku tak lulus ujian, aku akan meminta tou-san yang berada di surga untuk menghukummu." Serunya keras, kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Gumamnya pelan. Ia menjambak rambutnya, kemudian membenturkan kepalanya ke arah pohon sakura dengan pelan.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia jadi memikirkan Minato setiap waktu.

Yah, mengingat bahwa Minato-lah penyebabnya sakit. Andai saja Minato tak populer, pasti Kushina tidak akan mengajaknya duel, dan tentunya ia tidak akan sakit.

Apalagi, saat ia mengingat yang waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback. On.**

Kushina melirik ke arah Minato dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh bocah pirang itu benar-benar basah. Mata violet Kushina kemudian menatap payung yang Minato pegang.

Payung itu ditujukan untuknya.

Bahkan Minato tak memedulikan dirinya sendiri yang tak kena perlindungan dari sang payung.

Bodoh. Itu hal paling bodoh yang pernah Kushina lihat seumur hidupnya. Untuk apa Minato melakukan hal itu? Bahkan belum tentu ia akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk Minato.

"_Baka_!" Kushina berlari tanpa memedulikan apapun. Ia akan benar-benar malu kalau Minato tahu ia menangis. Ia sungguh kesal. Kenapa Minato harus melakukan hal itu? Ditambah lagi, air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa ia beri perintah.

Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka Minato dapat mengejarnya. Entah dirinya yang terlalu lambat, atau Minato yang terlalu cepat? Sepertinya kedua hal itu memang benar.

"Kushina, tunggu!" Ucap Minato seraya menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepaskan, _dattebane_!" Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Minato sambil terus menunduk.

"Kushina, Kau... Menangis?" Minato tampak ragu-ragu menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak, _ttebane_!" Sanggah gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Lalu itu apa?" Begitu Minato menunjuk air matanya yang sudah mengalir berkat bantuan air hujan, ia menjadi kikuk.

Ia harus menjawab apa?

"Kelilipan!" Teriaknya asal.

"Lepaskan, _ttebane!_ Aku mau sendiri!" Teriaknya lagi. Berharap Minato akan melepaskannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau lepas."

Jawaban apa itu? Sejak kapan Minato menjadi keras kepala?

"Lepas!" Serunya lagi.

"Tidak. Setidaknya biarkan aku ikut bersamamu..." Kushina ingin sekali bumi membelah secara tiba-tiba dan melahapnya hidup-hidup. Justru ia tak ingin ada orang di sampingnya saat ini.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah bilang mau sendiri."

"Tapi sendiri itu tidak enak, Kushina..."

"Peduli apa kau, durian? Pokoknya, cepat per—"

"Tidak akan!" Bentak Minato. Kushina terkejut, baru kali ini ada yang berani membentaknya. Almarhum ibunya saja tak pernah membentaknya seperti itu.

"Kau... Membentakku..."

"E-eh.."

"Huwaaaaa! Durian jelek! Jahat!" Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu. Yang jelas, Minato pasti menganggapnya gila karna melihatnya seperti itu. Pikirannya semakin mempercayai dugaan itu ketika ia tahu Minato berhenti mengejarnya.

.

.

**Flashback. Off.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina nampak menutupi wajahnya, malu. Tentu saja. Itu hal terbodoh dari yang terbodoh yang selama ini ia lakukan. Bahkan ia merasa ia jauh lebih bodoh waktu itu, daripada saat ia mendapatkan nilai minus di ujian ninjutsu.

"Arghh!" Ia kembali menggeram kesal. Ah, mau sampai kapan ia duduk bersantai disini, sementara ujian susulan sudah dekat? Aish, kalau begini, ia tidak akan bisa menjadi genin.

"Durian..." Gumamnya. Sekarang ia kembali merenung. Mengapa setiap kali Minato berada di sampingnya, ia selalu dapat berkonsentrasi? Dan... Mengapa kalau bocah pirang itu jauh darinya, ia malah memikirkannya dan tak dapat fokus?

"Sial!" Umpatnya. Ia kemudian bersandar pada pohon, dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cilik berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Tatapan horror terpancar jelas, terlihat dari kantung mata-nya yang tebal, dan matanya yang nampak merah. Membuat Inoichi dan Chouza bergidik, dan langsung berlari menjauh, sementara Shikaku hanya berpura-pura tidur dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"E-eh... Kushina?" Sapa Minato. Kushina menoleh, memandang Minato dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan seolah-olah ia zombie. "Apa?"

"U-um... Jiraiya-sensei tidak akan masuk selama seminggu karena misi. Jadi, ujian susulannya ditunda..."

Cttaarrr!

Padahal suasana pagi itu benar-benar cerah, tapi Minato merasa dirinya dapat melihat hujan deras bercamput petir di atas kepala Kushina.

"E-eh... K-Kushina? Kau... Tidak apa?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Perintahnya dingin. Mau tak mau, Minato menurut. Bocah pirang itu lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggunya sementara waktu. Tapi mata sapphire-nya terus memandang gadis itu, bahkan sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Teng! Teng!

Mendengar bunyi itu, Kushina langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan Minato yang hanya mencoba menggapainya dengan tangan.

Gadis itu berlari, melompati gedung satu dengan yang lain. Hingga akhirnya, ia berhenti di atap gedung hokage.

Gadis cantik itu berdiri di pinggiran sambil memandangi perumahan warga.

Huh, ero-sensei...

Kushina bertekad akan menendang kemaluannya sampai pria mesum itu tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak. Sebenarnya ia beruntung karena Jiraiya tidak masuk, ia jadi bisa berlatih selama seminggu, tapi... Untuk apa ia sibuk memikirkan ujian sampai tidak tidur semalaman kalau kenyataannya Jiraiya tak hadir?

Ia menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya ia memikirkan Jiraiya, yang ada malah ia semakin ingin membunuhnya.

Mata violet-nya kembali menatap perumahan warga. Ia tersenyum.

Ia ingat sekali. Dari dulu, ia selalu mencoba menarik perhatian penduduk desa dengan berbagai kejahilannya. Agar ia dipedulikan. Agar suatu saat ia bisa menggapai impiannya menjadi seorang hokage.

Tapi Minato berbeda. Entah kenapa, bocah pirang itu selalu dapat membuat warga Konoha menyukainya. Padahal dimata Kushina, Minato hanyalah bocah biasa.

Yah... Selain wajahnya yang—ehm—manis dan tampan, dan otaknya yang cerdas—atau mungkin jenius.

Selain itu... tidak ada, bukan?

Tapi mengapa? Minato begitu dikenal oleh warga Konoha. Bahkan ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa bocah itu adalah hokage di masa depan. Jiraiya juga menyebutnya anak dalam ramalan.

Mengapa dia tidak? Kenapa tidak ada ucapan-ucapan seperti itu?

Kushina menatap langit. Menatap ke arah matahari.

Minato.

Matahari sangat mirip dengan Minato. Rambut kuningnya, senyumannya yang cerah, tangannya yang hangat, dan... Ia baik. Entah apa hubungan antara sikap Minato yang baik dengan matahari, yang jelas, ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

Ia selalu membenci matahari. Sama seperti ia membenci Minato yang selalu lebih unggul darinya.

"Kushina..." Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Kushina sontak menoleh.

Ia kenal dengan suara ini. Walau masih terdengar seperti suara anak-anak—karena memang masih anak-anak—tapi, suara itu menurutnya sangat keren. Meskipun suara itu terdengar begitu lemah lembut, dan menyebabkannya sedikit terkesan tak gentle.

"Minato?"

"Hm.. Ini aku." Ucap bocah yang dipanggil Minato itu sambil tersenyum.

Senyum.

Tiba-tiba rasa marah muncul dalam benak Kushina. Kenapa Minato harus senyum padanya? Ia bahkan tak pernah tersenyum pada bocah itu.

"Kau menyebalkan, _ttebane_!" Seru Kushina. Minato mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Kushina tak mengerti. "Kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya polos.

Kushina memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum, sih?!" Tanyanya dengan nada sewot.

Minato terlihat kebingungan dengan ucapan Kushina barusan. Sungguh sulit untuk menjawabnya. Mengapa ia selalu tersenyum? Tentu saja, karena senyum itu adalah sikap yang baik, bukan? Masa' ia harus selalu cemberut dan menekuk wajahnya?

"Aa... Kenapa ya?"

"..." Kushina terdiam. Terus menatap Minato tajam, menunggu jawaban.

"Err... Aku rasa karena... Menyenangkan?" Ucap Minato dengan nada bertanya. Bocah pirang itu kembali tersenyum kikuk pada Kushina.

"Menyenangkan?" Beo Kushina. Minato tertawa kecil, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Kushina, dan sekarang ia yang memandangi aktifitas warga Konoha.

"Senyum lebih baik daripada cemberut. Menandakan bahwa kita senang dan tidak jengkel."

Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kau selalu tersenyum saat aku mengataimu..."

Minato tertawa. Ia beralih menatap Kushina lekat. "Itu karena aku senang kau memperhatikanku."

Blush.

Wajah Kushina memerah. Sangat-sangat merah. Ia memalingkan wajah sambil menggembungkan kedua belah pipi gembul-nya. "Tidak juga!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu, ttebane!"

Minato tampak sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan Kushina yang sudah seperti toa. Ia kemudian tertawa. "Menurutku, dirimu yang selalu mencari gara-gara dan mengejekku itu adalah bentuk kepedulianmu."

"Sudah kubilang tidak, _ttebane_!"

"Baiklah. Terserah mau menganggapnya apa, tapi aku senang."

Blush.

Tuhan, rasanya Kushina benar-benar ingin menyusul tou-san dan kaa-san ke surga.

"Menurutmu... Hokage itu orang yang seperti... Apa?" Ujar Minato tiba-tiba. Kushina menoleh, menatap bocah beriris mata sapphire itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mata Minato terlihat sedikit menyipit sambil menerawang memikirkan sesuatu, membuat Kushina merasakan sebuah tarikan untuk menatapnya terus menerus.

"Hokage itu... Harus seseorang yang baik.., jujur.., cerdas, bisa diandalkan, dan... kuat." Ucap Kushina pelan. Entah gadis berambut merah itu sadar atau tidak saat mengatakannya, yang jelas, ia terus menatap Minato. Bahkan saat pemuda itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku... Sebenarnya tidak tahu, apa cita-citaku yang sebenarnya." Gadis itu memberi jeda. "Menjadi hokage tidak enak. Menjadi yang nomor satu sebenarnya tidak enak. Pasti kesepian."

"Tapi..." Kushina menelan ludah, "aku tidak punya siapapun. Aku tidak punya keluarga, teman, ataupun saudara. Makanya aku tidak takut akan kesepian, karena aku selalu kesepian..."

Minato memandang sedih ke arah Kushina. Ia juga... Ia juga tak memiliki orang tua dan kerabat satupun di dunia ini. Tapi ia tak sendirian, ia memiliki tetangga yang selalu membantunya, ia memiliki Jiraiya-sensei, sandaime-sama, Tsunade-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei, Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, paman Teuchi dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak seperti Kushina. Tapi memang salah gadis itu sendiri yang tidak mau bersosialisasi, bahkan dengan teman sekelas.

"Kushina..." Panggilnya. "Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini..."

Kushina mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak perlu takut dan merasakan kesepian, karena aku..." Minato terdiam, ia terlihat sedang bingung mau melanjutkan atau tidak. "Aku... Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Berada di sampingmu, baik saat kau membutuhkanku atau tidak. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu."

Kushina tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Jantungnya sudah tak dapat ia tahan untuk berhenti berdegup terlalu cepat. Ia kembali memandang perumahan warga, dan matanya menangkap sesosok yang selalu ia benci.

Matahari.

Sebentar lagi benda itu akan tenggelam ke arah barat. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sedikit perasaan tak rela.

Matahari akan pergi.

Batinnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Memang ia dapat melihatnya besok, tapi... Rasanya terlalu lama.

"Mataharinya akan menghilang." Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Minato menoleh, ia tersenyum, kemudian memegang tangan mungil Kushina dengan tangannya. "Besok dia pasti muncul, kok!"

Kushina hampir meneteskan air matanya. "Tapi..."

"Bulan juga akan muncul menggantikannya."

"Tapi..."

Srett!

"Dengar," Minato merangkup kedua pipi Kushina dengan lembut dan membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya. "Matahari memang tidak akan selalu menemanimu. Tidak akan pernah ia menemanimu selama 24 jam penuh. Itu bagus, aku menyukai itu."

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya dan hendak protes, namun, jari telunjuk Minato segera menempel di bibirnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "Karena kalau begitu... Aku tidak bisa menjadi matahari penggantimu." Minato tersenyum penuh kelembutan. "Aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu sepanjang waktu, kalau matahari ada selama 24 jam. Aku menyukaimu, Kushina."

Kushina menunduk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat nyali Minato menciut karena berpikir akan ditolak. Namun...

"Aku... Juga mau jadi matahari." Kushina menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Minato. "Selagi menungguku menjadi matahari, jadilah matahariku, Minato."

Keduanya tersenyum. Semenjak hari itu, Minato selalu bersama dengan Kushina. Keduanya terus bersama sepanjang waktu. Walau terkadang ada sedikit pertengkaran kecil, entah itu Minato yang kurang peka, Kushina yang sensitive, atau gara-gara Kushina tidak mau memberi tahu alasannya ingin menjadi matahari juga. Semuanya terlalu menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Walaupun sampai sekarang, Minato tidak tahu alasan Kushina ingin menjadi matahari juga, sebenarnya adalah ingin bersamanya selamanya.

Mulai sekarang, Kushina tidak membenci matahari, malah mungkin ia mencintainya. Sampai terkadang menangis karena tidak bisa melihatnya.

Khususnya... matahari yang selalu berada di sampinnya ini.

.

.

Epilog.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan 3 goresan di kedua pipinya tengah berdiri di atas gedung hokage. Rambut pirang serta jubah hokagenya sesekali bergoyang karena terpaan angin.

Ia tersenyum.

Menatap ke arah matahari dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

'_2_ _Matahari. Ayah dan ibu._'

.

.

End.

.

.

A/N: Maaf kalau ceritanya gak memuaskan. Ito tahu ceritanya aneh banget. Maaf ya klo banyak salah...:)

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.


End file.
